Yami's Jigsaw Game
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yugi and all his friends are trapped in death games created by Jigsaw. Although, there seems to be more to these games than meets the eye. Not only are Yugi and Yami seperated, but Jigsaw cannot be killed. Request by Shadowfox26
1. Let the Games Begin

**This is another request. I was thinking of rather making this a horror or a comedy. Guess what, I'm doing BOTH BABY! I started watching the Saw since I had never watched it before and yet how many people say that the Shadow Games are a lot like Jigsaw's games? Yeah. I'm surprised there is only one story that's a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh and the Saw. Just like the movie, there are a lot of twists and turns. Some of the games are based on the movie games. Most are original. Review please!**

It was dark and cold, very cold. Yugi was shivering cold and could not reason why. He was also very uncomfortable in the little cramped metal box. _Metal box!_ Yugi's eyes snapped open as soon as he thought of the name. The place was dark... _too dark._ Yugi tried to get up, but his head bumped into the top of the box he was trapped in. His hands felt the top of the box.

Yugi was scared. He could see he was still in his PJ's and the last thing he remembered was going to bed. This must be a dream..._ right?_ _Yes, just a nightmare._ His hands were feeling around the top of his prison. There was a fist-size hole. Yugi put his hand through it, but then felt a sharp sting on his index finger. Yugi could feel blood seeping out.

"Hello Yugi. I see you're awake," a dark, mysterious voice spoke.

"Who... who are you? Where am I?" Yugi asked scared. _'Yami, I think we're in trouble.'_ There was no reply from Yugi's alter ego. _'Yami? Hello?'_ Fear built on the young lad. He then felt around his chest area. The millennium puzzle was gone! Yami was gone!_ 'NO!'_ "And where's my puzzle?"

"You mean the Pharaoh? Yes, I know all about your little friend, but I wouldn't worry about him. Right now you're trapped in a medal trunk that can only be opened from the inside out. The key to your escape is in that little hole above you, but as you can see, there's sharp glass that can cut through your hand. If you don't hurry up, you might die from suffocation or the furnace this trunk is on its way to."

Yugi, then started noticing that he _did_ hear machinery noises. He couldn't feel the trunk moving, but he knew it was. Yugi started trembling as his hands started feeling for the hole he found earlier. If he didn't move quick, his friend might be in huge trouble. Maybe he was now. One thing Yugi was curtain about: _this was no dream._

* * *

><p>Triston felt sick to his stomach, not just the fact that he ate four big macs last night before bed, but also the fact this environment didn't feel <em>right<em>. A chill ran up and down his spine and he was lying on a table. Once Triston realized this wasn't natural, he opened his eyes. It was dark except for a window light and a glimmer of light above him. He also noticed his hands were tied to the table with only his legs free to move around.

A moan was heard as soon as the lights flashed on. Triston looked to his left and saw Duke Devilin tied to the same table by his hands with only his legs free to move too.

"Duke? What's going on?" Triston asked.

"You tell me!" Duke glared before looking up, then his face turning to shock. "Please tell me this isn't the Pit and the Pendulum."

Triston looked up and discovered that the glimmer of light was a reflection made by a large pendulum. He started making the same face as Duke did.

"Oh shit!" Triston responded.

"Hello Triston, Duke," a voice spoke. The boys turned their heads and saw a TV screen with a puppet that was pale white and had red swirling cheeks. It was almost as scary as Chuckie the doll.

"Ok, now I know this is a cheap prank," Duke smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Triston agreed.

"I'm afraid this is no prank, but a game, you might call it," the voice replied.

"Alright, so what are the rules?" Duke asked without being serious.

"Above your heads is a pendulum that will slowly be coming down swinging left and right. It will cut both of you in half, but if you want to live, there's a blade on the table between the both of you," the puppet informed the boys to the middle table with a dagger.

"So... we just get the dagger and cut the rope, easy enough," Duke shrugged.

"Generally, I'd prefer Capsule Monsters, but if you want to play it that way, be my guest," Triston shrugged, not taking his situation seriously.

"The task is not as easy as you believe it is. Even when you escape, there another that awaits for all of you. This is only level one. This level is always the easiest. The game will become harder as you both try to fight for survival. Let the game begin," the puppet finished before the TV turned off and the blade started swinging. The blade of the pendulum instantly tore open a cow hanging upside down and flesh started falling everywhere. Triston and Duke gasped.

"Ok, maybe this isn't just a prank," Triston said while avoiding the flesh from the cut-up cow.

"That thing is gonna chop us up like pork unless we reach for that knife," Duke told Triston.

Triston kicked his shoe off and tried to reach for the knife. Unfortunately, the knife fell off the table and onto the floor. Both the boys stared in awe.

"Nice going, _genius_," Duke glared.

"You're the one who told me to reach for it!" Triston argued.

"I said we _both_ need to get it. Obviously, we need to use both our feet since our toes don't exactly have thumbs."

"Then maybe you should be specific!"

The boys were cut off by the sound of the pendulum dropping a level down. The guys knew their death would be near.

"Man, I didn't even start dating Serenity yet!" Triston cried.

"We're about to be chopped liver and all you can think about is being _macho_?" Duke glared.

"At least I don't flirt with EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN SCHOOL!"

"I can't help it if the ladies think I'm hot stuff besides Tea."

"And Randy!"

"Randy? I thought she was a guy."

_"You serious?"_ Triston snickered. "That's my sister."

"... you have a sister?"

The pendulum fell another level and the boys started focusing again. Their faces were filled with fear as they watched the pendulum swinging left and right.

* * *

><p>Yami felt his head hurting like a chemical burn. Speaking of which, the place smelled like a chemical of some sort. <em>Gasoline<em>, that was it! Yami could see he was in a dark room of some sort. He was also aware that he couldn't contact Yugi and had a feeling he was in grave danger. Yami was shivering cold, then noticed he wasn't wearing anything on. No shirt, pants, underwear, or anything. He was completely _naked_.

On the positive side, there was nobody around except him, but the area he was in was very dangerous. Yami looked around. Not only was he naked, his body was covered in liquid, _gasoline_. He also saw a candle on top of a safe. There was also broken glass all around him and a hint of large numbers on the walls.

"Hello Pharaoh. I see you've gotten a good look at the situation. Inside the safe lies the key to your escape along with some clothes to wear on your body..." the voice explained that echoed the room. Yami narrowed his eyes even more. "... the combination is on the wall, but be careful of the sharp glass and that candle. If you didn't notice already, which I'm sure you did being the _King of Games_, your body is completely covered in gasoline. If you don't escape in time, not only will your friends suffer, but this place will be your tomb. Be careful, if you burn alive or bleed to death, then this game will be boring. Let the games begin."

Yami showed a smirk as he gently slid the glass with his hands to create a pathway to the safe. He knew the candle would provide him light to finding the combination to the safe, but it would also burn him alive if he was not careful. The candle was small, so holding it wasn't an option. He watched carefully as wax started dripping onto the safe. Yami sought this as an advantage. His fingers pressed against the bottom of the candle until it stuck in place. He then picked up the safe and carefully lit up the walls to figure out the combination.

There was a lot Yami had on his mind. He knew he had to focus or his friends would pay the price by Jigsaw. Yami remembered reading the newspaper with Grandpa about the cereal killer who played _Death Games_. Witnesses stated that Jigsaw was technically _not_ a murderer since he made his victims the cause of one another's death. This man was dangerous and ruthless. All he did was kill, because he hated the dark nature of people.

Yami paid attention to the numbers around the wall. The combination only needed three numbers. If there were different numbers, how could they end up being three simple numbers. He closed his eyes and thought hard, hoping gasoline didn't get into his eyes. _'There has to be a pattern of some sort!'_ Yami thought. Then he realized something. _"Wait!"_

The spirit got the safe again and looked closely at the numbers. The numbers formed into bigger numbers. If the light wasn't so dim, that could be easily seen. Yami smirked and wrote the numbers in his head: 45... 33... 10. There were six different combinations. Yami took his time into solving the code to the Safe. _'Don't worry everyone, I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>Joey woke up while sitting in a chair, which was <em>unusual<em>. He wondered if he dozed off while at his friend's house. Then, he realized he could feel chains wrapped around his waist. The lights immediately turned on. They were so bright, they blinded Joey. One thing was curtain, he was _alone_.

The teen, then noticed a tape recorder in his hand. He pressed play, but nothing was playing. Joey sighed deeply before digging in his pockets to find a tape that read "play me." Joey wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't like the looks of it.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" Joey asked, even though he was curtain no one will answer. "Guess that answers my question."

Joey slid the tape into the tape player and pressed play. The tape was rolling and a dark voice said, "hello Joey. You don't know me, but I know you. As you can see, the chains are wrapped around your body onto the chair. Don't try running off with the chair, 'cause it's stuck to the floor. In other words, you're chained up unless you can escape in time before you die. Behind you is a drill, which will drill a hole through your back, into your heart. You must find a way to escape if you want to live. Let the games begin."

The drill automatically turned on and Joey turned his head with a freaked-out expression. That drill was the size of a baseball and was about to cut through him. All he knew was that he had to escape in time in order to find the guy who was responsible for this and give him a piece of his mind.

"There has to be a way out!" Joey shouted to himself while trying to squirm out of the chains. There was no way out and no key to unlock his way. He started panting as he saw the drill gaining closer to his back.

"HEEEELLLLLP!"


	2. The Other Game Awaits

**This don't look good huh? Well guess what, it's about to get worse. There are more victums than the ones shown so far. Now pay attention to the characters closely, there's more to the games than meets the eye, just like the first Saw movie. Review please!**

Seto's eyes popped open as soon as Joey's scream was heard. What was worse than being woken up by Joey's outburst was the situation Seto was in. He immediately noticed a bear trap on his head connected to his jaws. He couldn't speak except some humming noises. This meant that _someone_ had kidnapped him.

Another notice that Seto took was his little brother Mokuba lying on the ground. Seto tried to escape from the chair that strapped his wrists and legs. The worst part was that Seto couldn't call out to Mokuba to see if he was alright. _This day could not get any worse _could it? Seto's answer was revealed when a TV screen turned on revealing a hideous looking puppet with red circular cheeks.

"Hello Seto. I hear you like games and I have one especially for you," the puppet said. Seto glared deeply at the TV, while trying to release his bonds from the chair. "The device on your head, as you recall, is a bear trap. When the timer goes off, than it will immediately break your jaw wide open. The key to your escape lies in your dead brother over there inside his large intestine."

Seto trembled in anger while grimacing the fact that this lunatic was telling him to _cut_ his brother open like raw meat. Even if the bear trap was to slice open his jaw, there was no way he _would_ cut up his brother whether he was dead or alive. That was just plain disgusting! Not to mention that was his brother, but mostly the fact it was disgusting.

The TV screen showed a dummy with the bear trap. The timer went off and the head to the dummy was sliced open. Seto kept his trembling glare as the TV screen reverted back to the puppet.

"Time's running out, so you better hurry," the puppet finished before the TV screen turned off.

Seto squirmed and struggled to get out of the chair. Soon, the bonds were off his wrists and his hands started feeling around the back area of the bear trap to find a way to get the device off. Seto noticed a long string attached to the chair. From what he guessed, it was to release the timer as soon as the CEO left the chair. As long as he still remained in the chair, the timer would not start to release the bear trap.

Seto remained in the chair while thinking of a way to rescue himself without cutting his brother open. While thinking this, a moan escaped from Mokuba. Seto's eyebrows rose, and then glared. This wacko was trying to force him to _kill_ his brother. Seto trembled in anger again. Humming muffles left him, which was translated to, _"that son of a bitch! He's trying to get me to do his dirty work!"_

Mokuba was drugged and it would be soon before the boy could wake up. Seto continued to sit where he was until he thought of an escape plan. _That_ would take a while.

* * *

><p>Tea was lying on some sort of moving machine. Her eyes slowly opened as she realized several things. One of them was that she was tied up by her hands and feet and gagged. Another thing was that she was riding on a tread of some sort on its way to the furnace. She also noticed a trunk where the rope, that tied her hands, was connected to.<p>

The young girl immediately got up on her hands and knees before finding a tape recorder. She took it and pressed play.

"Hello Tea. I bet you're wondering where you are and why you are here. You're tied to a trunk that has your little boyfriend inside who's trying to get out. In several minutes, hot metal droppings will be showering all around you. The furnace will burn you or your little friend inside there. If you don't hurry up, your friends will die as well and not just your little boyfriend in there. Live or die, your choice," and the tape recorder stopped.

Tea knew _who_ was in there, it was _Yugi_. She was thinking Yami without knowing that him and Yugi were separated at the moment. Tea knew _Yugi_ would find a way out somehow, but while thinking this, she noticed a hot yellow and orange liquid. She gasped through her nose as hot metal droppings started dropping all around her.

The young girl clutched a hold of the box while trying to avoid the droppings. It occurred to her that the droppings could be an advantage. Tea targeted where the hot metal dropping would hit and aimed it toward the rope that connected her hands. It burned a part of her hand, but it was enough to unwrap her bonds. Now, she had to figure out how to rescue Yugi. They were both on a tread and fifteen feet in the air. Tea didn't want Yugi to burn in the furnace or die by hitting the ground.

More metal droppings were raining down as Tea ducked herself from getting burned by them. There was also the furnace up ahead. The only way to escape was to go the opposite way. Tea used all her strength to push the trunk the opposite way the tread was taking them. It was so heavy and the furnace was gaining close.

"YUGI! HOLD ON!" Tea cried from the outside of the trunk.

"Tea, is that you?" Yugi called faintly. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea! Some crazy lunatic wants us to play some sort of _game_."

"I noticed. Wait just a sec and I'll join you," Yugi said as Tea heard the trunk open and he popped out. The first thing that Tea noticed was Yugi's bloody hand with glass all over it.

"YUGI! WHAT IN THE..." Tea shrieked.

"It's okay Tea. Let's just get out of here before we become fried shrimp," Yugi said before the two kids ran the oposite direction the tread was taking them. It seemed very long, but neither Yugi or Tea were willing to give up. Blood was dripping from Yugi's hand and Tea knew they _had_ to hurry.

There was a rope just ahead of them. Tea grabbed Yugi by the nonbleeding hand and slid down the rope. They both landed on the ground with a thud. They were safe, for now. Tea took Yugi's hand to remove the glass from the teen's hand. Yugi winced from the pain in his hand.

"Man, that psycho sure did a number on you, Yugi," Tea said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Yami. I think this freak took my puzzle. At least Yami's good with Death Games."

"You mean he has the Pharaoh?"

"I'm afraid so. I hope he's okay."

A TV screen appeared after Tea wrapped Yugi's hand with his coat. A puppet appeared in front of them and the kids shot a pair of glares.

"I see you two made it. Most of my victims never survive one game and others are broken down, but you two made it out alive and well, with some _sanity_," The puppeteer said.

"Yeah, and I can see why. Not only is my hand coming out of my grandpa's paycheck, but you _will_ tell me where my puzzle is!" Yugi demanded.

"It's on the roof where a game awaits."

"Oh great! Another game awaits, just what I need, another injured hand! Are you gonna soak me up in gasoline too?"

The TV screen turned off and Yugi took off running. Tea grabbed Yugi's arm with deep fear in her eyes.

"Don't leave, Yugi. This could be a trap!" Tea warned.

"I have to save the Pharaoh. _He needs me._"

Yugi yanked his arm off of Tea and ran up the stairs. Tea ran after her friend, but a door closed shut right in front of her. Tea and Yugi were separated and there was nothing the young girl could do. She had to get Yugi and find the rest of her friends. Tea hoped deep in her heart that Yugi would be okay. Tears shed from her eyes and rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>Sweat was pouring from Joey's face. The sound of the drill could be heard and it was gaining closer and closer. If Joey didn't think of an escape plan soon, the drill would cut a hole through his back and into his heart. He knew his friends were counting on him to be alive, especially if they were as much involved in this as he was. Joey started thinking about Yugi.<em> 'What would Yugi say in a situation like this?'<em> Joey thought.

_'Don't give up!'_ Was what Yugi would say and Joey knew it from the bottom of his heart. There _was_ a way to escape from this mess and he had to figure out soon or the drill would cut through him.

The drill started touching the back of the chair, which made Joey flinch. He ducked his head as far down as possible. While doing this, he noticed the _reason_ he couldn't pick up the chair: _it was magnetic._ The chair was like a magnate toward the floor. Joey, then had an idea. He showed a grin as he slid the chair, using his feet, away from the drill. The chair could not be lifted up, but it could slide.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU PSYCOPATH!" Joey shouted in joy. "Now to figure out how to get off these chains."

The drill was still rolling and it gave Joey an idea. He slid the chair to an angle where the drill would break the chains instead of drilling a hole through his back. After the chains broke, Joey jumped out of the chair and ran out the door. He came to a hallway that was dark and spooky. He wasn't in the mood for being scared. He decided to find a way to get out of this place. There was a door with light shining through.

Thinking his kidnapper was inside, Joey sped into the room, which was a bathroom. He gasped to see Mai and Serenity each tied to a pole and gagged. A tape player was inside an empty sink that read _"play me."_ Joey picked up the tape player and pressed play.

"I see you made it out _alive_, Joey. You notice your sister and your girlfriend are both tied up. Each of them have a bomb inside their mouths. You must find the key before five-fifteen or the bombs will go off. Here's the catch, each lock to unlocking their chains has two different keys and if you unlock one, the other bomb goes off. Which girl will you save? Which one is more _precious_ to you? _That_ you will decide. Let the game began."

"YOU BASTERD! WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Joey yelled before hearing the muffling cries from the two girls. "Hang on there!"

Joey tried to take off the strap that held their mouths shut, but the cloth was too tight and there was nothing sharp to cut it off. He looked at a working clock above him, which read 4:30. He had only 35 minutes to free the girls without sacrificing one of them. Joey decided to look for the two keys while deciding on how to save both girls without sacrificing one of them.

Serenity sled a tear down her cheek. She felt her brother cup her face.

"It's okay, Serenity, I'm gonna get cha out, and Mai too. I promise nothing's gonna happen to you," Joey promised as Serenity nodded her head. He continued to look for the keys left and right.


	3. At the Game Shop

**Now this is where we get the very person looking for Jigsaw: Detective David. For some reason, I really like him. He's super awesome how he faces Jigsaw in the Saw. Anyways, review please!**

Solomon was opening the game store. It was strange that Yugi hadn't been up for a long while. He was probably very tired after all the adventures he's been through with the pharaoh. Solomon decided not to bother his grandson while he was still asleep. Little did he know, his grandson wasn't even _in_ his room.

As the grandfather turned the _close_ sign to _open_, he heard his daughter coming down the stairs. She seemed shaky and was biting her bottom lip as if she was nervous about something. Solomon looked at his daughter with question.

"Are you alright, you look worried?" Solomon asked.

"It's nothing, but I feel like something's _wrong_, completely wrong. Where's Yugi?" Yugi's Mom asked.

"He's still asleep. Must be very tired after his long trip in America."

"I'll go check on him."

Before Yugi's Mother could get to her son's room, she heard the door of the game shop open and a police detective came in. The two adults froze in place as the detective came to the grandfather in a very serious manner. The detective was tall, dark, seemed to have a scar across his neck, wore a trench coat, a pair of jeans, and wore a dark expression. It seemed like he was hunting for _someone_.

"Are you Solomon Moto?" The detective asked.

"Yes, this is he. How may I help you, Officer?" Solomon asked with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Detective David," Detective David introduced, while showing his ID as an officer. "I'm looking for a cerial killer named Jigsaw. We need to ask you some questions."

Yugi's mother became so nervous and scared, she couldn't keep herself from shaking. She froze in place and listened quietly.

"Ask away," Solomon said.

"Do you have a child who lives here?" Detective David asked.

"Why yes. Yugi Moto. He's my grandson. Why do you ask?"

"Does he play _games_?"

"Very much so. He plays them almost everyday."

"Why do you want to know? I demand an explanation," Yugi's Mother finally said.

"We think this _Yugi_ might be in grave danger," Detective David finally explained as the two gasped. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's in his room in bed," Solomon replied.

_"At twelve?"_

Yugi's Mother ran up the stairs right away and flipped open the door. Yugi's bed was empty and in its place were scattered sheets and a phone number. The mother screamed on the top of her lungs without thinking as Solomon and the detective came running up the stairs and into the empty bedroom.

"I was afraid of this. Jigsaw has a thing for challenging victims he doesn't like. Although, I think this one maybe a _special case_. Someone similar to him. I've gathered information about a young kid who would challenge people to _shadow games_, the type where your life is at stake. Although, this one, compared to Jigsaw, does this to seek justice. At least that's what the detective here informed me," Detective David explained.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yugi's Mother asked.

"Detective Bron told me about two or three years ago, there was a criminal who played bomb games. It took place on the Ferris Wheel with three hostages. A young kid small, spiked hair, violet eyes, gold bangs, and a gold pyramid around his neck that looked 3000 years old, played the game to rescue the hostages. The criminal, then jumped out from one of the Ferris Wheel carts, claiming he _saw_ a bomb. He was hospitalized with Schizophrenia. This same incident also happened with the _Yellow Spider_. He claimed that some crazed spiky haired kid with a school uniform challenged him to a _game_ that almost killed him. Ushio, who woke up not too long ago, claimed a Yugi Moto was possessed by a demon of some sort. Point taken, Jigsaw sees Yugi as a threat and is now his next victim."

"Good gravy," Solomon gasped. "But Yugi doesn't remember any of that stuff. He had frequent memory loses during that time. Besides that, he doesn't do that anymore."

"Father, what's going on? What do you mean Yugi doesn't remember or plays them? Is there something you're not telling me?" The Mom asked demandingly.

"Listen Maim, I don't know all about your grandson, but I do know this: because of these frequent _games_, Jigsaw has him hostage and unless we get Yugi out of this mess, he may not make it back alive. Most of his victims never do unless they're forced to kill," Detective David said to the mother in a serious tone.

"Hey, there's something on Yugi's bed," Solomon announced, which broke the silence. The detective took the paper that showed a phone number.

"Looks like Jigsaw wants us to play along with his little _game_," Detective David figured as he dialed the phone number on his phone.

There were several rings, one after the other. Finally, the phone answered and the detective knew exactly _who_ it was.

"Hello detective, I see you found my little note I left out," Jigsaw greeted darkly.

"What are you up to? Where's Yugi?" Detective David asked demandingly.

"Don't worry, I left you the location to the boy. Just let me warn you, when you find him, you won't _find_ Yugi."

"What do you mean?"

"There's more to this, detective. This game isn't just any ordinary game you've ever experienced. In fact, this is a Shadow Game. The ultimate game, the game little Yugi Moto played, or at least his _alter ego_. I must say, I can see why he's called King of Games. I'd like to call him Yu-Gi-Oh for short."

"A shadow game," the detective muttered. Solomon flinched as soon as he heard the word. "Just what are you trying to play here?"

"You can ask Mr. Moto what a shadow game is since the pharaoh is playing a game at this very minute. I won't worry too much about little Yugi or the Pharaoh. I'd worry about the other game players I added. You can also ask the grandfather about Yugi's little twin comrade. Have fun."

The phone hung up and the detective looked on his phone to see the coordinates to the location to the game. The detective stared at the grandfather very seriously.

"I need you to tell me some information you're not telling me. Jigsaw claims your grandson has an _alter ego_ of some sort. He also mentioned a pharaoh," The detective glared in a serious tone.

"Alter ego?" the mother responded.

"Listen officer, I think Jigsaw maybe messing with the supernatural, magic. The Shadow Games were used to judge criminals, but it can also used to harm others," Solomon told the detective. "I played one of those games while exploring a tomb in Egypt. I found the puzzle and my grandson was the one to finish it. He was granted that power."

"That still doesn't answer my question about the alter ego Jigsaw mentioned."

"Yugi has another person inside him. A _spirit_, a pharaoh who ruled Egypt 3000 years ago."

"So he's the one who played these _Shadow Games_ against criminals," the detective figured, thinking that the kid probably had a double personality disorder. "Then joining in Jigsaw's little game maybe more interesting than I thought. It maybe the only way to save Yugi and the others."

"Will he be okay?" The mother asked worriedly.

"Most usually never make it back alive, but I have faith in your son. Something tells me he's not just any person that was made into Jigsaw's victim. Jigsaw, more than likely, maybe playing with fire. If your son has a double personality, or an _alter ego_, he's not going though this alone. Most victims that are not in it alone usually have a greater chance of survival with sanity," Detective David guaranteed.

"I _know_ he will," Solomon promised. "My grandson is strong and so is the pharaoh. They've been through everything together. I know they'll find each other one way or another."

"I'm still confused about all this, but I know Yugi will make it through alright. If Yugi really has a spirit inside him, that spirit will make it too. Of all the times I've seen Yugi occasionally talk to himself or seemingly change to someone else. I think I've always known there was someone else in there other than Yugi," the mother admitted while smiling. "Let's go find my baby."

"Then let's get going," Detective David nodded before the trio went inside the police car and were on their way to the game's location.


	4. Gang Meets up part 1

**Now it's back to the games. Yes, it is a shadow game, but there's more to it. The different Jigsaw games are games within a game. So, in other words, there's a game being played here. Jigsaw's real victim isn't really Yugi's friends, but Yugi... sort've. You'll get the idea as the story continues, but I think you guys get it. Review please!**

Triston was trying with all his might to reach the knife. Duke was sleeping the entire time. The pendulum was now so close, it was only a few minutes before it would cut the boys in half. Triston was panicking now, because if the Pendulum went down a few more levels, they would be dead.

"This is hopeless!" Triston finally said.

"Oh, and it just took you now to realize it?" Duke asked sarcastically after waking up.

"This is all your fault for not being specific!"

"_My_ fault!"

The pendulum dropped another level and Triston started crying and wining like a baby.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! HELP ME!" Triston cried loudly while squirming around.

"Stop screaming, so we can find _another_ way out!" Duke cried. He used his foot to move the table where the knife sat before it dropped. The bottom of it slid right beside the knife, and the loose nail slid through a hole at the end of the knife where a person was to hold it. He then used his foot to flip the table upside down. The knife was dangling on Triston's side.

Triston stared at Duke in awe.

"Triston... GET US OUT OF HERE!" Duke shouted.

Triston used his foot and held the knife between his toes. He quickly placed the part of the knife that wasn't sharp in his mouth, and then used it to cut the rope holding his right hand in place. After that, Triston used the free hand to free the other hand.

"I'M FREE!" Triston shouted before the pendulum dropped another level. One more and Duke would be chopped turkey.

"TRISTON!" Duke cried.

"Oh right," Triston remembered before he quickly cut Duke's bonds and the two boys ran out of the room as fast as they could without looking back.

* * *

><p>Seto stayed in his seat while trying to think of a way out of the bear trap. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the chair, but it was enough to give him butt cramps. He wanted to get out, so he could get to Mokuba and get him out of this place. Not to mention have the clown arrested for kidnapping him and his little brother.<p>

Mokuba finally recovered from the drug Jigsaw gave him. He moaned, and then slowly woke up. His vision was blurry, and then his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Ahg, man, now I know what it's like to be drunk," Mokuba muttered before noticing his brother Seto in a bear trap. "Seto?" Then he saw an X mark on his lower stomach. "Well, my guess is that we're held hostage. I'll get you out, Seto."

Mokuba ran to his brother and looked for a way to unlock the bear trap. There seemed to be a lock and a string attached to the chair. This was probably why Seto didn't get up from his chair despite his hands being free enough to loosen his bonds on his feet. Mokuba, then saw a video that he figured could give him a clue.

The video was replayed and Mokuba, then understood the situation. He showed a smirk, he knew a way to free his brother.

"Don't worry Seto, I'll get you out. Just hold on a sec. You probably wanna cover your nose... or not _smell_," Mokuba warned while running behind his brother. Seto turned his head to find out what Mokuba was trying to do. "You're gonna wanna turn your head for this one."

Seto turned his head to the TV where Mokuba just finished watching the video of that _lunatic_ who dared threaten him and his brother. A few minutes later, he smelled something _horrid_... distasteful. It smelled like... _shit_. A complaining muffle escaped from Seto with bug-eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SMELL!" Mokuba shouted. There were a few bubbling noises and farts. Seto grimaced at the smell. "FOUND IT!"

Mokuba ran to his brother after pulling his pants back up and unlocked the bear trap with the key he found in his poo. Seto used his free hands to take off the bear trap and throw it across the room. He dug in his pocket and handed Mokuba some napkins.

"Wipe your freakin shit off," Seto ordered. Mokuba did what he was told before the two brothers left the room.

After the brothers left the room, they entered into a spooky hallway. From what Seto could tell, it seemed like he and his brother were inside a warehouse. They both crossed the halls, trying to find the puppeteer who kidnapped them. Mokuba seemed to be frightened a little bit, but was strong with his brother being by his side. Seto just wanted to find the clown and teach him a thing or two.

The brothers paused when they heard a sound from the storage room. They both ran toward the door, thinking it was the Puppeteer.

"Seto, be careful," Mokuba warned Seto before he kicked the door open to find Yami putting on his blue coat. He gasped when he saw Seto.

"Looks like you guys made it alive," Yami said with hope in his voice.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"If this is your idea for a joke, I'm _not_ laughing," Seto glared.

"It's no joke. This is Jigsaw's work. Have you read the Newspaper?" Yami asked.

"Yes and I know who _Jigsaw_ is. How do you know it's him?"

"These _games_. Not to mention the fact he uses a puppet that looks like a paleface demon."

_"Classic."_

"So, who is Jigsaw?" Mokuba asked.

"A cereal killer," Yami replied. "He apparently uses _games_ to torture his victims. This one is not someone to take lightly. I'm also afraid for the others. He has my friends as well."

"That's not good."

"And to make this worse, I can't contact Yugi anymore. Jigsaw took my puzzle while I was asleep."

"So the crazy bastard splits you and your comrade," Seto smirked. "How sad."

"Seto, if what Yugi says is true, does that mean there's more?" Mokuba asked.

"What do you think, Mokuba? Of coarse that crazy bastard is gonna keep playing his stupid games and it ain't gonna get easier. From what I can tell, it seems Yugi was playing with fire, _literally_."

"What do you mean?"

"Mokuba, he smells like propane. Apparently, the bastard covered him in gasoline."

"Not to mention striped me naked. I just got finished changing when you came in," Yami explained. "By the way, why does Mokuba smell like _shit_?"

"You don't wanna know the answer, _your highness_," Seto replied with a hint of mockery.

Yami ignored his friend and the trio walked down the hallway. Yami was thankful to have some friends with him while having to play Jigsaw's dirty little _games_. He knew as the games continued, they would get worse. There was the fear of the unknown in Yami's head, but he kept a straight level. Seto, on the other hand, was ready to beat up Jigsaw to a pulp. This guy was gonna pay for ever messing with the Kaiba family.

There was a room up ahead that seemed to show some light. Yami knew right away that _this_ was a trap. He looked at Seto with those piercing and serious eyes. Seto could figure out that Jigsaw was setting a trap on them. If Mokuba got involved, there was no telling where Jigsaw would take his _games_. Seto looked down at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, you stay here while Yugi and I check out the room," Seto told Mokuba.

Mokuba nodded and obeyed his brother. Yami and Seto entered inside the room. There, in front of them, was Bakura. Yami immediately went to his side. He realized that since hehimself had the millennium ring, Bakura was vulnerable to Jigsaw. Yami could not tell if this was a _good_ or a bad thing. Seto could tell from where he was standing that Bakura was still alive.

"He's drugged," Seto proclaimed. "I'd not worry about him."

"Kaiba, there's more to this. I think Jigsaw is about to play a game with us and we have to be ready for _anything_," Yami glared. He stood up and walked beside Seto. "Keep an eye on him while I figure out what game Jigsaw is planning."

Yami kept his ground while looking throughout the whole room. It was another storage room like the one he was dressing in. There were empty boxes, piles of wood, and wooden walls with peeled paint. Yami's piercing eyes scanned the room for any signs of a trap of some sort. He walked around the corner of the room where he saw a _vent_. His eyes rose and before he could sense any warning, a blast of smoke hit him right in the face. Yami started coughing roughly and grabbed his chest. His stomach started feeling woozy and he was starting to have a migraine.

Yami knew what that _smoke_ was. He could feel it in his chest, stomach, and head. _He was poisoned._

"Seto!" Yami cried before coughing some more.

Seto ran around the corner to where Yami was and saw the vent. Yami was on his hands and knees and coughing sickly. Seto knew that that Jigsaw did something to Yami.

"Seto," Yami muttered again. "I think I'm poisoned."

The door automatically closed in front of Mokuba before he could enter through it. Seto looked around and saw a tape on top of the vent that read _"play me." _He grabbed the tap and played it on the tap player that he found in Bakura's pocket while searching through him. The tape was playing while Yami was panting.

"I see the two of you made it back _alive_, Seto and Yugi, or should I say _the pharaoh_. Unfortunately, this game has gotten worse depending on which one of you activated the vent. One of you is poisoned and the antidote is inside your drugged friend over there. Inside his _stomach_ that is. Don't worry about the stomach acid, the bottle is acid proof. The knife is beside the boy, as you've probably noticed. If you don't hurry, a part of your family member will be lost. I've done some research and I've noticed the pharaoh has some _blood relations_ with a Priest Seto who became pharaoh afterward. If the pharaoh is poisoned; Seto, are you really willing to see your cousin die in front of your eyes _again_? That would be tragic, now wouldn't it? Which blood are you willing to shed. Let the games begin." The tape stopped playing.

"That..." Yami said before coughing. "son of a bitch!"

"We have to find a way to get that antidote without cutting your friend open," Seto told Yami._ 'Somehow.'_


	5. Gang Meets up part 2

**As you've probably noticed, the games get worse as the gang press forward. Mai and Serenity are stuck like chuck with bombs inside them, Yami's poisoned, how can things possibly get worse? Review please!**

Joey was able to find the two keys inside the toilet, to his disgust. Apparently, he was forced to stick his hand inside a _bloody_ toilet, but other than that, it was easy. He still needed to free both girls and didn't know how. One key read _"Mai"_ and the other read_ "Serenity."_ Joey had a limited amount of time before both bombs went off and he still hadn't figured out how to free them.

Joey knew he couldn't lose his cool in front of the girls, especially his own sister. She was counting on him. Joey had to be strong for his little sister. He noticed Mai pointing her head toward Serenity, who was still staring at Joey. He knew Mai was saying that she was willing to die for the sake of Serenity. Joey glared deeply at Mai and shook his head. Mai glared with piercing eyes while Joey stared at the two keys.

There had to be a way to get rid of those bombs, but _what? _Joey, wished there was something sharp to cut the bonds to their mouths. There was no mirror and the door to the way out of the bathroom was locked. There had to be some way out! But all there was, was a toilet, some pipes, and tiles. Then, it hit him.

Joey smirked as he quickly searched around the tiles. He then found one that was loose. The teenage boy dug his fingernails into the broken tile and released it. Joey found a sharp edge and used it to cute the tape that was covering Mai's and Serenity's mouth. After releasing the bonds, they both spit out the bombs and Joey slid them under the door to the bathroom. He first unlocked Serenity's bonds as the first bomb went off. It blew up and made the door jiggle.

Serenity looked up at her older brother with a huge smile.

"Joey, I knew you'd save us!" Serenity shouted in joy.

"That was smart thinking, Joey. I don't think even that creep could've thought of _that_," Mai smirked.

"I'm just glad both of you are okay," Joey admitted before unlocking Mai's bonds and hearing the next bomb go off, making the door jiggle again. "Now let's get outta here and teach this creep a lesson!"

"As long as I get my chance to give that psycho a knuckle sandwich," Mai agreed.

The trio walked out of the bathroom and traveled together through the halls. They were very long and it seemed like forever to escape from this game. Joey, then heard something from the other side of the hallway. Joey quickly ran toward the shadow and pinned the person whose shadow it belonged to. He then saw Duke Devilin being the one he pinned.

"Duke?" Joey gasped. "You're here too?"

"Yeah and almost got cut up like pork," Duke replied.

_"Serenity?" _Triston responded as soon as he saw the face of his crush. "Don't tell me you're involved in this as well?"

"I'm glad you're okay, Triston," Serenity said with a voice of hope.

"What happened?" Triston asked Joey.

"That psycho was going to blow up Mai and Serenity, or _one of them_ at least," Joey replied. "Luckily, I found something to get the bombs out."

"Aw man. Duke and I were about to be chopped by a pendulum," Triston said.

"And would've escaped earlier if Triston hadn't _drop the knife!_" Duke glared.

"It was an accident!"

"The point is, we made it, and lucky too. If you guys are here, there's no doubt our other friends are here as well. I hope Yugi makes it okay," Joey sighed.

"I'm sure he will. He has the pharaoh with him," Triston added.

"Yeah and Yugi's a strong kid. I should know. He beat me in my own game _without_ the pharaoh," Duke smirked.

"He's right," Serenity agreed. "I know everyone will make it okay."

Suddenly, a mysterious mist surrounded the gang. They all started coughing, and then passed out.

* * *

><p>Seto looked everywhere for the antidote, suspecting that Jigsaw was lying, but he couldn't find it anywhere and time was running out. There wasn't a clock anywhere, but Yami was starting to get weaker. He was holding onto the wall for support.<p>

_"Seto..."_ Yami muttered weakly before coughing. "Jigsaw doesn't lie about the rules of the game. The key is insi..." Then coughed again, this time more than once and he couldn't stop. Yami, then fell on his hands and knees while his vision was becoming blurry. "Seto... when the door opens, go on."

"Stop talking nonsense, Yugi!" Seto shouted with a deep glare. "I'm getting that antidote and we're gonna get ourselves out of here."

Yami, then collapsed onto the cold hard ground. His vision was still getting blurry, but he heard Seto running toward him. When Seto got to Yami, he gasped. Yami was so pale and weak. Seto had seen the weaker half, but seeing _this_ half being so fragile made him shake. Yami _really_ was sick. Seto snapped out of his faze and stared at Yami coldly.

"Yugi, get up now!" Seto ordered. He put his arm under Yami's arms and tried to help his cousin up, but he was slipping away.

"Seto... I'm too weak. The poison... I can barely even see..." Yami said hoarsely before coughing the 100 year cough. He collapsed again before Seto caught Yami in his arms. "Just go on without me."

"STOP THIS YUGI! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs while Yami's head slid on his chest. He felt a huge lump in his throat and his eyes started twitching. Every part of his body was shaking tremendously. Finally, Seto burst into flames. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTERD! DO YA HEAR ME?_ I'LL KILL YOU!_"

Seto, then felt something on his left cheek. He wiped it with his hand to see what it was, it felt wet. He then stared at it. _It couldn't be?_ _This wasn't possible! How? _Seto knew it was. On his hand was a drop of clear liquid, _a tear_. _'Was I crying?'_ Seto asked himself. He looked at the paled, sickly body of Yami. His friend was dying and he felt powerless. Not just powerless; Seto Kaiba, once duelist champion, president of Kaiba Corp. was scared, sad, angry, confused... _crying_. _'Funny, I haven't cried since I was ten.'_

The president wiped the rest of his tears and checked Yami's pulse. Yami was fading away. Seto looked back at Ryou and knew what he had to do to save Yami, his rival, his ancient cousin... his closest friend he'd ever come to. Among all the people Seto had met in his life, this one showed him the way. He would commit suicide before letting Yami slip away by the hands of this psycho.

Seto ran up to Bakura and shoved his hand down his throat. Bakura's body reacted to it as Seto took his hand out and had Bakura face down. All of a sudden, puke spewed all over the floor. Bakura choked on something, and then a small bottle popped out. Seto threw Ryou's limped body onto the ground and grabbed the bottle. He ran up to Yami's side, lifting the body up in his arms before pulling the top of the bottle off and pouring the liquid into the mouth. Seto closed Yami's mouth to let the pharaoh swallow the medicine. It would take a while for the medicine to take affect.

Seto waited for Yami to wake up. Two fingers were under his neck to feel a pulse. It was very weak and his breathing was rapid. Seto saw a drop of clear liquid on Yami's pale face in an instant. _He was crying again._ He wiped the wetness off his face and bit his lip to hold the lump in his throat that weight over a thousand pounds. He couldn't leave in case Yami didn't make it and Seto couldn't hold that lump for much longer.

It was in an instant that Seto found himself holding onto Yami like a life preserver and weeping a stream of tears.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Seto screamed in a weeping voice. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! IF HE DIES I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YA HEARD ME? I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!"

Seto kept holding onto Yami and weeping for who knows how long. It wasn't long before Yami's eyes fluttered open. The pharaoh felt woozy, but knew the poison was gone. He then turned his head to find Ryou lying on the ground next to vomit, which Yami guessed was how the antidote was released. What took him by surprise was a _sound_. Not just any sound, a sound of... _crying_. He then noticed he was being held by someone he'd know the jacket from Battle City anywhere.

"Kaiba... are you _crying_?" Yami asked in a mutter. Seto separated himself from Yami to see him finally up. From what Yami could tell, there were rough red marks circling Seto's eyes and his cheeks were streaming with hot tears.

"You tell anyone and I'll rip your head off," Seto threatened in a weeping voice.

_"Deal,"_ Yami promised with a soft smile before wiping his cousin's tears. "Although, I won't promise anything with Yugi."

"Whatever, same roll applies to him."

Both men got up and walked up next to Ryou. Yami said, "we should wait till he wakes up before pressing on."

"Good idea," Seto agreed. The two men sat side by side across from Ryou with puke sitting between the duelists and the white-haired friend.

"Kaiba," Yami said before Seto turned his attention, expecting his rival to probably rebuke him for crying and not _being a man_. "Thank you. I owe you my life."

Seto sighed, then nodded, "I told you you weren't going to die."

"Still. You're one of the bravest people I know. If that were _you_ poisoned, I would be terrified."

"_Brave? _That's a sick joke!" Seto glared bitterly. "You saw my face. I've never been more terrified in my life and you call me _brave_?"

"Courage is found when you're willing to face your fears and not give up. What I'm saying is that I would've given up," Yami glared, before his face turned to a soft expression. "I was happy to find you in tears. It showed me that you cherish my life like you cherish your brother's. You should feel ashamed of yourself for feeling ashamed of _showing it_."

"So what? The next time something happens, you want me to bawl like a baby?" Seto asked angrily while seeing a big smile across Yami's face. "Very well. I'll set you and Yugi as one of the only people I can weep to, but like I said. _You tell anyone..._"

"_... and you'll rip my head off._ I think you already mentioned that."

"Hm," Seto smirked before the duelists heard a moan from Ryou. Yami ran up to Bakura's side while Seto was looking at his reflection on the metal door to see the red circles were _somewhat_ healed up. For the first time, he actually could smile willingly.

"Wha... where am I?" Ryou asked quietly before Seto opened the metal door to see a crying Mokuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried before hugging his brother. "I was so scared. I'm glad you and Yugi made it!"

"It's okay Mokuba. I'm okay and so is Yugi," Seto said while smiling at Yami.

"Seto, what happened to your eyes? They look... _red_," Mokuba wondered.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mokuba," Yami replied while helping Bakura on the ground. "Common, let's go teach that Jigsaw psycho who's boss!"

"Yeah!" Mokuba smirked as Seto mouthed a _thank you_ to Yami.


	6. The Real Game Master

**Things are about to get really bad now. More Seto being pissed and more Jigsaw's games. Let's see how this goes ladies and gentlemen. Review please!**

It felt cold from where the gang was located. Joey barely opened his eyes, able to see his breath of smoke. He slowly sat himself up on the cold ground. After gaining his vision back, Joey realized he was inside a walk-in freezer. Looking beside him, he saw Mai. She sat up with her hand on her forehead as if she had a migraine.

"Where are we?" Mai asked.

"I think we're in a freezer," Joey replied, then noticed something. "Wait, where's Serenity?"

"I thought she was with us."

"We did too," a voice said behind the two. There, behind Joey and Mai, were Duke and Triston.

"Apparently, this psycho trapped us here and took Serenity," Duke added.

"What?" Joey glared before getting up and facing the door. "Where's Serenity, you bastard? What have you done to her?"

A maniacal laugh was heard throughout the whole room. Everyone stood up with glares written on their faces.

"If you want to save your precious friend, you better hurry up or all of you will _freeze_ to death. You must find the key to your escape which is hidden somewhere in this room. Can you find it?" Jigsaw said before that laugh was repeated, and then died out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Joey screamed.

"We have to hurry if we wanna save Serenity," Duke said.

"Duke's right and if we don't hurry, we'll all turn into pop cycles," Triston agreed.

"Triston's right," Jigsaw replied. "The best part is that I'll be talking to you while watching you continually freeze to death."

"I ask you again, _where's my sister?_" Joey asked with a deep glare.

"I'm not the _one_ you should ask," Jigsaw replied. "This is a shadow game, if you all haven't noticed. There's magic at work here."

"A shadow game. Now you tell us?" Triston shouted angrily with his hands thrown in the air.

"That's not possible!" Joey shouted. "If this is a shadow game, that means..." Joey gasped, he realized something that never dawned on his mind. "This game wasn't set up by that _Freako_."

"What are you talking about, Joey?" Mai asked.

"You've been to a Shadow Game! What type of people would usually _start_ a Shadow Game?" Joey asked the gang.

"They usually have a millennium item and..." Triston replied and knew what Joey was getting at. "_You're right._ We're not that Puppet's target. _Someone else_ is."

"I'm lost," Mai said.

"I think I know where they're getting at," Duke told Mai. "To start a shadow game, you'd have to have some sort of _dark power_. Most likely, a millennium item. That's why Pegasus, Bakura, and Marik were able to start shadow games. Yugi had his share of shadow games as well. What they're saying is that the person who's in charge of this shadow game... is someone who _has_ a millennium item."

"But Pegasus, Bakura, and Marik don't have millennium items anymore. They were given to..." Mai said with her eyes furrowed before realizing who the boys _suspected_ to be Jigsaw's_ true target_.

"I see you all have figured out who the real _game player_ is. Better yet, let me show you," Jigsaw grinned as everyone started seeing a vision of what happened last night.

_It was the middle of the night and Yugi was walking down the sidewalk. He was cutting through an alleyway to get home to his grandfather. A smile was on his face as the stars appeared and darkness took over. Yugi would sometimes seemingly talk to himself, but still walked._

_In the shadows, was a bawled man who set his eyes on Yugi. The man knew by following the King of Games, he would get the kid right where he wanted him. All of a sudden, Yugi changed into Yami and he turned around._

_"Who are you? Appear now!" Yami demanded. Nobody came. He smirked widely and darkly. "I want to play a game." The bawled man knew what this meant. Yami's millennium puzzle began to glow as he finished, "but not just any game, a _shadow game_."_

_The bawled man was now in a strange dark realm across from his target. It was seen on Yami's forehead, a third eye. Yami's smirk grew wider where you could see a set of teeth. Yami chuckled manically while it echoed through the corners of the dark and shadowy realm. His eyes that were violet had a tent of crimson red. The bawled man smiled at the sound of a challenge._

_"You have spoken my language. I've heard all about you. We are very much alike in the way we play our games. I will choose my victims to play my games. Though, they will involve your friends. Are you willing to risk _that_?" Jigsaw asked._

_"Take them. I'll just be glad to watch you in defeat," Yami smirked even wider. "The game will start in the morning inside the warehouse by Forest Street. The loser will _die_."_

_"Are you willing to gamble your life?"_

_"If you are, then so am I, Jigsaw. As you always say, _'let the games begin,'_" Yami smirked even wider as his laugh echoed and the vision ended._

Joey, Mai, Triston, and Duke gasped and panted at the same time. Mai was trembling at what she just saw. She had never seen _this side_ to Yugi, EVER! Not even in Battle City. Joey narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was about to burst into flames.

"You're sick, you know that! You expect us to believe this shit!" Joey shouted. "I've known Yugi for years. Even the time when he played shadow games. He _hesitates_ to put us in danger!"

"Are you sure you _know_ your friend, or is it just the _little Yugi_ that you know? The sweet innocent boy the pharaoh possesses. The pharaoh and I are no different. We _love_ playing games, especially ones that put other's life on the line. He purposely started this game without a care if you suffered or died," Jigsaw said.

"I know _both_ Yugi's! We all do, right Triston?" Joey glared, while asking for Triston's support.

"Right!" Triston agreed. "Don't you dare try come between Yugi and the rest of us!"

"Try all you want, but as I said, _'I _don't_ have Serenity,'_" Jigsaw proclaimed. "Joey, can you _really_ trust your friend, knowing he possibly is responsible for whatever harm comes to your sister?"

"SHUT UP!" Joey shouted. He closed his eyes and wondered what could've happened to Serenity. There was no doubt that Yami challenged this Shadow Game, but putting everyone in danger was Jigsaw's doing. _It had to be!_ Yami would never put any of his friends in harms way. If Joey knew Yami was putting himself in the same position, trusting in their friendship would've been easier.

* * *

><p>Yami was still helping Bakura walk on his feet. Seto and Mokuba were ahead of the two. The gang were walking down the hallway. While walking, Bakura looked at Yami with those deep brown eyes. His sickness disappeared, besides his sore throat from Seto shoving his hand down there. Yami looked at his friend with question.<p>

"Yugi, I hope you know what you're doing," Bakura said hoarsely.

"Doing about _what_?" Seto asked with piercing eyes.

"_This game._ It's a Shadow Game," Bakura replied, still sound hoarse.

"A shadow game?" Mokuba questioned in shock.

"Yugi's two person's are split. He doesn't have the puzzle with him. I know he isn't the _normal Yugi_ we know, so _this_ is a Shadow Game," Bakura explained. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"I do," Yami promised with a nod.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we're involved in this because of _you_?" Seto shouted in outburst. He wasn't stupid. Only Yami had the millenium items and only he could start a shadow game. "_You_ have my little brother involved in a Shadow Game?"

"No," Yami said clearly. "Let me explain."

"This should be good," Seto glared with crossed arms.

"I challenged Jigsaw, yes, but I did not choose _who_ would be involved in this conflict. In this game, Jigsaw can challenge whoever he wants to this Shadow Game with these _games_ of his. His job is to keep us in and kill us one by one and we have to escape."

"So how did he know _who_ to challenge?"

"He proclaimed that he would involve my _friends_."

Seto was ticked off at this point. He pushed Bakura to the ground and pinned Yami to the wall. He could feel Seto's grasping hand clutched around his neck. He glared at Seto deeply with piercing eyes.

"You agreed to these terms knowing _every single one of us_ were to be killed by his own hands?" Seto snarled.

"I..." Yami panted, barely able to speak, because of Seto's hand around his neck. "I trust... in _all_ of you. Though... I never expected your brother to be... involved as well."

"That's the dumbest excuse I ever heard of!"

"Seto... you _have_ to trust me... I know what I'm doing."

Seto stared deeply into those dark eyes with red tent. His anger was still swelling. All of a sudden, smoke was filling the air and everyone drifted to sleep. When Seto woke up, he found himself in a small cage. From what he could tell, this was _another game_. Yami was inside another cage across from him connected by a scale-like machine. Bakura was lying by the controls. Then he noticed _Mokuba was gone_.

Yami woke up and noticed the same situation. He sighed in relief about _something_.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER, YUGI?" Seto demanded.

"Mokuba is okay. I am allowed to take two people, each from a team to play in _another game_!" Yami explained.

"YOU CALL PUTTING MOKUBA IN ANOTHER GAME _OKAY_? THAT'S BULL!" Seto shouted.

"Seto, Mokuba is not playing Jigsaw's game, but _my_ game. I am allowed to pick two players to be involved in one game _I_ choose. I chose Mokuba and Serenity! If they win the game, they'll be out of the warehouse and won't be vulnerable to Jigsaw's games anymore. You have to trust me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend and friends trust each other! That's why I let Jigsaw involve my friends, because I _trust_ them! I trust in their strength! Your strength, Bakura's strength, Triston's strength! Isn't that enough?"

"_Friends_ don't let some psycho use them as play toys!"

"And it's unwise for one to face danger _alone_!"

Seto still kept his glare toward Yugi while Bakura was waking up. He noticed Yugi and Seto each in cages across from each other that were held by a scale-like machine. He gasped while the two duelists stared at Bakura.

"One of you is going to die," a voice suddenly said. "Which one will it be? Only your white-haired friend will decide _that_, unless the pharaoh wants to decide for him. Choose wisely."

Seto and Yami looked below them to see a hot metal pit below them. Only one of them would survive. If Bakura pulled the lever up, Seto's cage would go up and it would automatically open for his escape. Pulling the lever down, would go for Yami's cage as well. Although, if Seto's cage levered up, Yami's would lever down and the same vice versa. Yami stared at the pit while both his hands held onto the bars.

"If anything happens to my brother, I will NEVER forgive you," Seto finally stated.

"I swear to you, Seto. Mokuba will be okay! If I knew Jigsaw would've involved Mokuba, or even Serenity for that matter, things would've been done _differently_," Yami promised. Seto, for some odd reason, believed every word that came out of Yami's mouth.


	7. Sacrifice

**Hello everyone, I'm just barricading my door for an angry mob I'll be facing from most of you guys eh heh (nervously). Ok, I'm about to kill off somebody. Please don't kill me... yeah, you'll most likely kill me. Ok, I got everything I need looks like, my M16, my pitch fork, my grenades, my ax, my towel (just in case), my duel disk... hm, there's something I'm missing. Oh right! My deck. REVIEW PLEASE! (Slams the door quickly)**

Yugi kept running up the stairwell, which was very VERY long. It had taken the young lad almost _forever_ to reach the roof. By the time he arrived, Yugi was so tired, he could barely contain himself. His hands were on his knees and he was panting. He kept on wishing that the warehouse provided an elevator. _That would've been a lifesaver._

As soon as Yugi was able to breathe normally, he saw his puzzle in pieces. They were on the ground scattered on the roof. He heard a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the walls of the roof. He saw, right in front of him, a bawled man around his mid 40's. From what Yugi could tell, this man seemed crazy and maniacal. He shot the man a glare.

"It's about time you came, Yugi. Your little friends were entertaining, more than most of my victims, but you..." Jigsaw exclaimed before bending down and holding Yugi's chin to meet his gaze. "_you're_ one of my personal favorites. I decided to save you one of my best games." Yugi made a glaring grin while the mad man put his lips to the boy's ear to whisper. "This field is a land mine."

Yugi flinched away from Jigsaw while deepening his glare. He shouted, "what's your _game_? I'm not afraid of the likes of you."

"It's simple, little one. You just have to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Just let me warn you, I've created mines everywhere and the ground is covered with gasoline. If one blows up, so will you and the other pieces of the puzzle. I will automatically win this shadow game your _comrade_ challenged me to," Jigsaw explained.

"Not surprised about _that _either. YOU'RE MAD!" Yugi spat.

"Oh, and your friend's _not_?"

"He's _nothing_ like you, Jigsaw! Yes, _I know who you are._ Yami and I read about you in the Newspapers. I've also been to Yami's soul room, he plays to bring justice. You don't have any _justice_!"

"Ah, I beg to differ. You see, I play my game against people who just love to _play games_ with people. Whether it's business, money, or life, everyone looks at it as _a game_ and frankly, so do I. If people want to play _games_ with peoples' lives or money, I'll make one against them."

"You're mad. Yami NEVER kills unless they're on death row."

"Amusing, but enough of _that_. Let's see how you do against my game. Just let me warn you Yugi, that puzzle has your friends Mokuba and Serenity. They're playing a game in there that your _ancient friend_ created."

"Bring it on, Freakshow!" Yugi glared deeply before the mad man left and Yugi felt the wind blow against him on top of the roof. _'Don't worry guys, I'll save you and I'll save you too, Yami. Though, I knew from the start that _you_ started this game, I knew it was for a good cause. You never start a shadow game with ANYONE unless with was something important and you _never_ involve our friends unless you have no choice.'_ Yugi had complete trust in Yami.

* * *

><p>Ryou was staring at the lever. His hands were trembling while staring at the lever, then at the two guys who were hanged inside the cages. Seto and Yami could see the trembling Bakura and knew they had to find a way out of this mess. As far as Seto could tell, he was out of ideas.<p>

Yami knew the situation at hand. There had to be a way for both him and Seto to escape from this dreadful mess. He could see his ancient cousin was out of options and Bakura was in a bigger situation, _which friend to sacrifice_. Even Yami could see that this decision was not an easy choice, even if him or Seto were willing to give up his own life.

Every shadow game Yami encountered or _challenged_, he was always prepared to face defeat, _death_. Death was not something Yami was afraid of. Not even now. If he was to lose a shadow game, he was willing to face defeat and take any _consequence_. He bit his bottom lip while thinking of the friends who were risking their lives in this game. _'I had no other choice!'_ Yami said to himself. _'Jigsaw would've done harm to Yugi or worse,_ his friends._ I know Seto is mad at me for what I did, but if I had a choice in the matter, I would never have involved even _Yugi_. I NEVER involved Yugi in any of the shadow games I've faced. Jigsaw is not one to take likely.'_

"Nuh! I CAN'T DECIDE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Bakura shouted while panic filled his shaking body.

"First, we have to figure out how to get out of these forsaken cages," Seto stated.

"That's the easy part," Yami said before kicking his cage door open while it was dangling in the air. "The problem is how to get out without _falling_."

"We can climb up."

Seto opened his cage door and climbed on the outside of the cage before saying, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," Yami replied. He climbed on the outside of the cage until both of them were on top of their own cages. "I'm sorry for involving you and everyone else into this."

"I don't care what game you involve me in, Yugi. I care what game _my brother_ is involved in."

"I told you, Seto. I had _no_ idea and I had _no_ choice."

"_No choice?_ THAT'S BULLSHIT! You challenged that psycho to these crazy games, how would you _not_ have a choice in the matter?"

"Because," Yami started while climbing up the chain that held the cage on the scale-like machine. "He would've killed Yugi and his friends. He was going to challenge my partner."

"Oh, and _putting your friends in danger anyway_ was going to be any help?"

"I was hoping that if I challenged him, I would have _some_ control. That man needs to be stopped. If the game was simple, that man could challenge Yugi again and kill him. That man is being hunted for death row, Kaiba and if I don't involve death in this game, Jigsaw will kill everyone else, even your brother."

Seto couldn't find an argument against Yami's logic. If Yami didn't challenge Jigsaw, he would've killed more innocents or his friends and family. Jigsaw would've kept going until Yami was dead or worse, _Yugi_. Yami made rational decitions when it came to shadow games, but they were good ones. The _eye for an eye_ law was inside Yami's mind and a the pharaoh's mind, a shadow game was to make the punishment fit the crime. That's why Seto had a mind crush and sent to the hospital. Yugi's grandfather was also sent to the hospital, because of Seto's _crime_. Seto_ finding the pieces of his heart_ fit the crime of crushing the heart of his little brother Mokuba. The mind crush fit Seto's _crime_ he made against Yugi's family and friends.

Seto was finally able to reach the top of the scale while Yami was still climbing to the top. All of a sudden, the bottom of yami's coat was caught in one of the chain pieces. The pharaoh lost his grip and fell on top of his cage on his back. The chain giggled and Yami's body slid across the cage, and then grabbed onto the side of it. Yami panted while looking down into the pit.

"Get back up!" Seto shouted from above.

"Right," Yami said before using the strength he had to climb onto the top. That was when Yami's cage started going down. "Oh no, because Seto's weight from his cage isn't supporting the weight of my side, I..." The cage was slowly slipping toward the hot iron pit.

_"YUGI!"_ Bakura shouted before grabbing the lever.

"DON'T BAKURA! If you do, Seto will be killed!" Yami shouted. "The movement of the lever will make him lose his grip!"

"I'm fine, Yugi!" Seto shouted, before sliding toward the chain holding his cage. "I'm coming down, so we can support each other."

"NO SETO! I barely could catch myself when I fell! If you slid down, you might not be able to hold your grip since the cage is held by _one_ strong chain!"

"So, how will you get out?"

Yami looked down to his future doom, and then gripped tighter onto the roof of the cage.

_"I can't."_

"WHAT?"

"_I CAN'T_, SETO!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" Seto shouted.

"I SAID _I CAN'T!_" Yami shouted with piercing eyes while the cage still was slowly levering down. "Funny! This is the first time of calling you by your _first name_!"

"YUGI!" Seto cried with panicked, wide-stricken eyes.

"DON'T GIVE UP, SETO! FIND MY FRIENDS AND KEEP THEM SAFE!"

_"YUGI!"_

"Goodbye, _old friend_!" Yami shouted with a wave, a smile, and built up tears that slowly rolled down his face.

The cage entered into the pit of hot lava along with Yami who was crying in agony and burning pains. It slowly died off, but not before Seto tearful and heartbreaking cry.

_"YUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ Seto cried in agony before losing his balance, and then falling onto the cage. He then was rolling down the roof of the cage and onto the safe ground where the cage was to drop him off.

Bakura rushed over to Seto's side, still shocked by the event that just occurred. Seto seemed fine for being injured or not, but not _mentally_. His body was continually shaking and his eyes were bug-eyed and twitching. Bakura was afraid to speak or even move. Halfly because Yami sacrificed himself to save Seto and his reaction. Not even Joey's agony could compare to _this_.

Seto slowly and shakingly brought himself up. He scanned his surroundings, and then found a glass window. Seto zoomed to the window and threw his fist at it. The glass window shattered while Seto's scream of agony filled the whole warehouse.

_"YUUUUGIIIIIIII! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

Then, Seto fell on his hands and knees while streams of hot tears fell across his face. It mixed in with the blood from his fist that broke the glass window. There was nothing to drive Seto out of this insanity. He wished it was _him_ in the hot iron screaming by the burning sensation. No, it was not him, it was possibly the only friend Seto had ever come close to, _Yugi_.

Seto had never let anyone into his life, except for Mokuba. Seto never made any _friends_. No close relationships that Joey and Yugi share, _nothing_. Then Seto faced Yami in a shadow game and _lost_. Ever since then, it had been the CEO president's mission to tare Yami apart until there was nothing left of him. It didn't matter whether he hurt anybody in the process, Seto set _defeating Yugi's alter ego_ as his mission. Throughout his journey, even after coming into terms with _not letting this obsession destroy his dear loved ones_, Seto had also developed something with Yami. Something intangible, something that was held deep within the soul of the young Seto Kaiba... _a bond_. Seto never thought the day would come when the very person he hated would be the one whom he cared for more than his blue-eyes.

Bakura walked toward Seto who was still in shock. Bakura started shedding tears before Seto looked up at the white-haired boy.

"I... I'm sorry. I should've... I should've pulled the lever. It was all my fault," Bakura wept before being held by Seto.

"No, _it wasn't_," Seto said while still weeping. "It's Jigsaw's doing. He killed our friend. He killed Yugi, or at least the one I grew close to."

"We _all_ grew close to him. _To both._ Although, I think the pharaoh was the one who made a huge impact on you."

Seto smiled through his tears. He wiped them before walking toward the door. He knew deep in his heart that Jigsaw was going to _pay dearly_. For everything. Seto was not willing to show any mercy to Jigsaw this time. Not at all, not EVER. Seto will avenge the very person he called _"a friend."_


	8. Almost Together

**Hey guys (the barricaded door starts cracking and banging from the angry mob)! I'm here with Shadowfox, who's helping me keep the angry mob of fangirls from killing me. FIRE IN THE HOLE! (throws a grenade out the door and you hear a big explosion) Alright, for those of you who don't wanna kill me for killing off Yami (hint the angry mob), it's time to get back to the story to see if the others will survive. Review please!**

Solomon and Yugi's Mother were in the backseat of the car driven by Detective David. They were very fearful for Yugi. There was hope inside Solomon. He had known Yugi's true strength, but his daughter was clueless and didn't know what would become of her son. Detective David was curtain that the boy would be fine, or so he hoped.

The car was parked by a vacant warehouse. Solomon knew this warehouse was where Joey's gang would hang out. He knew this, because Yugi had mentioned this place. Detective David opened the door and checked inside before giving the two grownups the signal that it was safe to enter.

The three grownups entered inside the dark warehouse filled with rooms. From what the detective could tell, this place looked vacant. He was about to believe that nobody was inside until he heard a sound. Not just any sound, a banging sound. The trio followed it into a dusty kitchen.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Solomon called.

_"Help us!"_ A familiar voice cried out from the freezer. The detective opened the door and found four teenagers who were freezing to death.

"Joey, Triston, Duke, are you all okay?" Yugi's Mom asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Duke reassured with a smile and a thumbs up.

"No thanks to Yugi," Mai said bitterly with crossed arms.

"Stop that, Mai. You know Jigsaw did _that_ to throw us off!" Joey glared.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yugi's Mom asked before looking at Mai. "And who are _you_?"

"Mai Valantine, hon. Some psycho freak trapped us in that ice pack and took Joey's sister," Mai introduced.

"So, Jigsaw kidnapped the young one. But why would _this_ be Yugi's fault?" Detective David asked.

"This is a Shadow Game and Yugi's the only one with the millennium items," Mai replied.

"Jigsaw claims that Yugi has Serenity, although I'm not sure if he was lying or not," Duke added. "I'm pretty sure he's not revealing the _whole truth_."

"Either way, we'll need to find Yugi. Jigsaw still has him from what I know," Detective David decided before hearing another noise from the hallway. "Looks like we've got company. Follow me!"

Everyone followed the detective who was running across the hall. The running noises were coming from two sides of the hall. One from the left and the other one from the right. On the right was a young girl with short brown hair and the left revealed two young men. Joey and Triston gasped.

"Kaiba?" Joey gasped.

"Well, not surprised to find the dog _here_," Seto mocked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Triston asked in a glaring tone.

"Same reason we're all here. We happenly got stuck in Jigsaw's game after being challenged by Yugi. I'm just on my way to give that bastard a piece of my mind," Seto replied. "After that, hopefully I'll find Mokuba."

"Guys!" Tea cried. "We have to find Yugi. He's on the roof up for another game."

"You're kidding!" Joey exclaimed.

"Good, I'd like to give him a good knuckle sandwich for involving us into this mess!" Mai glared.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tea asked.

"I think she's talking about the other Yugi and _he's dead_," Seto announced. Everyone froze as soon as they heard the word _'dead.'_

"WHAT!" Joey cried while Tea gasped.

"You heard me, I saw it. We were trapped in one of Jigsaw's games and he burned in that pit of hot iron," Seto explained.

"But how could Yugi be with you and Tea?" Mai asked dumbfounded.

"This is a shadow game, their souls split. The normal Yugi was with his girlfriend and his other half was naked and covered in gasoline," Seto replied with no emotion in his tone.

_"I can't believe it,"_ Joey said quietly before balling his fists up. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, ASS HOLE!"

"Listen kids, I don't know what's going on, but we need to stick together and get out of here. If you stay here any longer, Jigsaw will kill you one by one," Detective David warned with an order.

"I'm not leaving here without Serenity!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wait, the other Yugi said he took Mokuba and Serenity to a game he made on his own._ Where would_ he take them?" Bakura mentioned with a wonder.

"Wait, you mean Yugi really _did_ take Serenity?" Triston asked in shock.

"He claimed it was the only way to keep them from Jigsaw's clutches, which I was say was pretty smart thinking," Seto smirked, then his expression returned to normal. "But the detective's right. We have to get out of here. The object of this shadow game is for us to escape, _all of us_. As long as we're in the warehouse, Jigsaw can challenge us to any game he wants and won't stop until we're all _dead_."

"Look, Rich Boy, I'm not leaving here without Serenity and that's that," Joey glared at Seto's face.

"Then both of us have something in common."

"I'm not leaving here without Yugi," Tea claimed.

"Then the rest of you can just leave. The longer we stay, the easier targets we'll be," Seto exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm not leaving without Yugi or Serenity," Duke claimed. "He's my friend and so is Serenity."

"Yugi's my friend too, even though I'm still pissed at him," Mai said.

"You can't make us leave, Kaiba," Joey glared before Seto showed a smirk.

"Well, then let's start looking shall we?" Seto grinned before everyone started moving.

Everyone had agreed to look on the roof for Yugi and the others. Since Yugi was challenged on the roof, that was where everyone would find Yugi. Little did they know what was ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Serenity moaned for a while, and then woke up. She found herself in some sort of stoned room, more like stairway. There were stairs everywhere, even in the air. She gasped before hearing a small moan coming from a small boy right beside her.<p>

_"Seto?"_ Mokuba moaned.

"No, my name's Serenity, let me help you up," Serenity offered while helping the boy up.

"Thanks," Mokuba thanked. "By the way, name's Mokuba. Where are we?"

"I don't know. It's definitely better than being tied up in the bathroom."

"_Dang!_ My brother had a bear trap on his head. Not to mention Yugi was poisoned," Mokuba explained before hearing a gasp from Serenity's mouth.

"Yugi was with _you_?"

"_Was._ Seto was mad at him for starting this shadow game and next thing you know, I'm here."

"_Yugi starting this game?_ But that's not like him."

"Not the _normal Yugi_, but the _other Yugi_ is a different story. Yugi has two persons inside of him. One of them is an Egyptian Pharaoh or king of some sort. He also plays shadow games where you're life is on the line. Seto noticed this was a shadow game when he realized Yugi's puzzle was off and he was _the other Yugi_. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think Yugi challenged Jigsaw to judge him... You know, letting the punishment fit the crime type of thing. What I don't get is why he involved _us_."

"You sound brave for a twelve-year-old. I'm barely even keeping my head up."

"Thanks. You seem brave too, Serenity. Maybe if we work together, we can figure this whole thing out," Mokuba smirked before Serenity gave a nod.

The two walked down and up the steps to every door. Each door had a trap inside. As far as they were concerned, they were lost. The whole place didn't even look like _the warehouse_. Serenity kept her head strong for Mokuba's sake. She knew that if she were her brother Joey, he would do the same. Serenity, then entered a room that _didn't_ contain a trap. Inside was an empty room with a chair in the middle.

"Mokuba, I think this is safe," Serenity called out.

Mokuba walked to Serenity's side and saw the throne. He then sat on the chair and him and Serenity saw a vision.

_Serenity gasped as the background around her changed into a dark clear sky. She was standing on some kind of golden walkway. She walked across it, feeling scared and nervous, but also a comforting tent to her environment. Serenity, then saw Yugi siting on a throne, but he was _different_. He wore some sort of Egyptian outfit and looked like he just got out of tanning salon._

_Yugi smiled, gave a small chuckle, and then stood up._

_"The object of this game is not to escape here, my counterpart will be doing that. You and Mokuba must find Yugi's room," Yami told Serenity before her world returned to the very place she was last seen with Mokuba._

Mokuba seemed dumbfounded, but not as much as Serenity. They both gave glances and knew they had the same vision.

"I guess we have to find Yugi's room. That means this must be the _other_ _Yugi's_ mind room," Mokuba realized.

"Makes sense, but why is this game different than the one with that scary puppet?" Serenity asked.

"I think this is _the other Yugi's_ game and not Jigsaw's. He's trying to make it easier on us, so we won't get hurt."

"But what about Joey?"

_"Joey?"_ Mokuba questioned, then it dawned on him. "You're Joey's little sister aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That's why the other Yugi picked us! He was protecting his closest friends' _siblings_!"

"Whose sibling are you?"

"Seto's."

"Joey never told me Yugi was _friends_ with Seto. I mean rival yes, but not friends."

"I doubt if he knows it. Your brother has been having issues with my brother ever since the Death-T incident."

"Wow," Serenity said, then a smile appeared. "Mokuba, I think we should check downstairs!"

"Great idea, Serenity," Mokuba smirked as him and Serenity ran down several steps.


	9. Game on the Roof

**I bet you guys are wondering what's gonna happen to Mokuba and Serenity. Then there's Yugi. Let's see what happens now. (door bursts open by a bunch of angry fangirls and fanboys) Oh shoot! (reloads M16) Review please!**

Yugi had sweat pouring from his face. He had to get the pieces off the ground without hitting one of the mines. So far, he had collected six pieces and there were still more on the ground. Yugi could smell the strong gasoline on the ground. One touch of the mines would blow the whole place sky high.

Yugi continually wished that his friend Yami was by his side. He would know what to do in this situation. Unfortunately, Yami was nowhere inside of Yugi and the puzzle pieces were still scattered everywhere on the ground. Tears were building up from both the strong fumes of gas and the _emptiness_.

"I have to get the pieces and put the puzzle together. It's the only way to save Yami," Yugi told himself.

"I'm afraid your friend's long gone," Jigsaw smirked evilly.

"No! _You're wrong!_" Yugi shouted. "He's not dead and as long as there's still hope, I will win this game and defeat you!"

"Tell that to the hot iron pit your friend fell in to save the Kaiba fella."

Yugi glared deeply. _Yami couldn't be dead._ He just couldn't be. Yugi quickly was crawling, carefully not touching the mines, to collect the rest of the pieces to the millennium puzzle._ 'I know Yami's not dead. If he was, _I'd_ be dead as well. He's still alive, I just know it.'_ Yugi's tiny speck of hope grew in his smirk as he found the last piece.

In no time, the pieces of the puzzle were being placed together one by one.

* * *

><p>Mokuba and Serenity were crossing through flights of stairs and many, many doors. Most of them had traps, but that didn't stop them. Mokuba knew the door to Yugi's room was somewhere in the labyrinth.<p>

"We've searched almost everywhere," Serenity said, gasping for breath.

_"Look,"_ Mokuba pointed to a huge door on the bottom of the flight of stairs. He jumped onto the ground with Serenity following him. "Let's check this door."

Mokuba opened the door and saw a huge dark hall. Across from the door was another door. The two walked out of the stone door that held an eye that looked like the one on the millennium puzzle. The door the two kids were facing seemed like a door to a nursery, especially after they opened it. Inside was a room filled with toys of different kinds. Serenity and Mokuba walked inside and suddenly felt a warm sense of comfort.

"Is this _Yugi's room_?" Serenity questioned.

"Seems like it. Yugi always was _like a kid_ or at least that's what brother says," Mokuba replied.

"_Hello_, who's there?" Called a voice that echoed the room.

"Yugi, is that you?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," Yugi replied. "I can hear you inside my mind. Are you okay?"

"We're fine. We found your room," Serenity cried with joy.

"Good. I'm gonna get you guys out after I complete the puzzle. I'm almost there, so don't worry. You guys will be in my hands," Yugi assured.

The kids felt happy and joyful. They found Yugi's room and were going to be out of this game very soon. It was only an amount of time before Yugi would finaly complete the puzzle. The kids knew that there was hope throughout their terrifying journey. Little did they know, their adventure was _far_ from over.

It wasn't long before Mokuba and Serenity started glowing a brilliant gold light and found themselves on the ground of the roof. The place seemed vacant except a young boy with a millennium puzzle around his neck and a third eye that glowed with brilliance. Mokuba saw a smirk that appeared on Yugi when he was in a shadow game. This told him that this was_ the other Yugi_.

Mokuba jumped on his feet while Serenity struggled to get up until Yami helped her up. Serenity gleamed in joy before wrapping her arms around Yami.

"Thank you, Yugi. I knew you would save us," Serenity thanked with a few tears of joy.

"I'm sorry for putting both of you through this, but this is _far_ from over," Yami said before the kids stood at attention.

"Where's Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably looking for the others. Last I saw him, I was being burned in a pit of hot iron. After that, my soul was trapped in the puzzle _again_. Yugi had to solve me in order for me to return," Yami explained.

"Ouch! You mean you... _died_," Mokuba asked wincing.

"Sort've. If you want to get technical, this is my second death. My first one was 3000 years ago when I sealed my soul into the puzzle," Yami smirked.

"You do know Seto's gonna kill you if he finds out that you're still alive after _that_ right?" Mokuba asked.

"Perhaps, but it's best for him not to know yet. You both will need to stick by me. In this game, me nor Jigsaw can ever die until the winner _or loser_ is announced," Yami smirked, showing brilliant teeth.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that when you challenged Jigsaw, you _knew_ that he would have the advantage of killing us, but not the _other way around_?" Mokuba glared.

"Only until you guys escape from this place. Jigsaw is getting edgy. It's only a matter of time until the game is finally over."

_"Yugi,"_ Serenity muttered. She was in complete shock after hearing all of this information. This Yugi was a completely different person from the one she knew.

Yami saw Jigsaw behind Mokuba and Serenity. His third eye appeared and glowed brilliantly before the kids were knocked unconscious and fell into each of Yami's arms. Jigsaw chuckled evilly before Yami showed a huge smirk that matched his dark eyes with a glare of crimson. The wind blew to his right as the cereal killer came closer to the King of Games.

"Looks like you love _spoiling the fun_. I'm starting to really like your style," Jigsaw grinned.

"There's still more to come, Jigsaw. The game's not over yet until they're dead or _gone_. We also happen to have three extra game players," Yami revealed.

"So I noticed. There's _one_ _in particular _I'd love to get my hands on."

"The detective?" Yami asked before Jigsaw showed a bigger grin. "Very well. Since they're on their way to the roof at this moment, it would be wise to be ready for the next game."

"And don't I have more in store. You were brilliant, by the way. As I said before, we are _very_ much alike."

"I hardly disagree, but everyone is _different_ in their own way."

"Hm," Jigsaw smirked. "As agreed, your two comrades will no longer be part of the game, but that doesn't mean little Yugi can't either. It only goes for the girl and the boy."

"Do as you wish, but don't underestimate my partner. He's stronger than you think," Yami warned before taking both Mokuba and Serenity and setting them on the ground with a glowing third eye on their foreheads._ 'Now you shall be protected from Jigsaw's harm. As for Serenity, I will probably have to let Joey decide on telling his sister about me or not. It might overwhelm the girl.'_

The door burst open and the rest of the gang ran across the roof. It was empty except for a small boy in a school uniform. Yami had switched places with his partner quickly so that the others would not know that he was still alive. He did, however, let Yugi in on what was going on between him and Jigsaw.

"YUGI!" Tea cried before Yugi turned his head and was captured by a tight embrace. "You're okay! And you got your puzzle back!"

"We have to get out of here before Jigsaw starts another game!" Detective David called.

"That's the problem, this _is_ the next game," Yugi said before being pulled by a chain that was around his waist. He _knew_ how it got there. "Ah!" The chain pulled him up toward the edge of the roof.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Detective David shouted.

"Right here, Detective!" Jigsaw answered while walking across the edge to where Yugi was holding onto the edge of the roof to keep his body from falling off the edge. He took Yugi's chin and had it face the gang. "As you can see, the kid you're looking for is at _an edge_. The chain is connected to the third floor and the key to Yugi's escape is inside that furnace," Jigsaw explained while pointing to the exhaust escape where the smoke was escaping from the furnace. "There is a way to get the key, however, it requires one of you to burn yourselves while throwing the key out through this little escape rout."

"You bastard!" Joey shouted. "You leave Yugi out of this, you hear!"

"I'm afraid he became _involved_ when Yami challenged me. In fact, now that little Yugi got his precious puzzle back, he was more _vulnerable_ for Yami to chain his waist to prepare for this game, isn't that right,_ little Yugi_?" Jigsaw asked insanely while bringing Yugi's chin toward his face.

"You're insane!" Yugi spate.

"Amusing. It must've been fun to _watch_ your partner turn against you wasn't it? And for a second, you thought he actually _cared_ about you."

"Jigsaw, _kiss my ass_."

Yami was chuckling in the background. Jigsaw had no clue that getting Yugi to turn against Yami was going to be harder since their connections were so close. Yugi purposely allowed Yami make him a victim. When Jigsaw mentioned to Yami about making Yugi a victim, Yugi was more than willing to fight. This was something Jigsaw never foresaw.

_'Yugi, you're doing great. Are you sure you want to be a part of this?'_ Yami asked through their mind link.

_'Of coarse! I know what your motives are. I'm willing to help you stop Jigsaw by any means.'_

_'Thank you, Yugi. I'm sorry for involving you into this.'_

_'Don't be. We're a team and we're in this together no matter what.'_

_'Right.'_

"Very well!" Jigsaw glared before letting go of Yugi's face and walking away into the shadows._ "Let the games begin."_


	10. Jigsaw's Last Game

**Good news! The angry mob's gone since I brought Yami back. That was close. Whew! Well, so much for that. Now it's time to continue this story without anymore angry mobs. Review please!**

Yugi held tightly onto the side of the roof with the chain still wrapped tightly across his waist. His teeth were clutching from the pain and stress. He had the feeling from the pit of his gut that he was going to be left with bruises. Yami started feeling guilty for putting Yugi through this even though he _chose_ to become a victim to help capture Jigsaw.

"You okay, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but I think Yami tied the chains too tight," Yugi complained through his teeth.

_'Sorry Yugi,'_ Yami apologized through the mind link.

"You can tell Yami when he comes out, I have a..." Mai glared before Yugi interrupted.

"STOP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He's right. We can get mad at the _other Yugi_ after we get the _normal Yugi_ out of this mess," Joey told everyone before staring at the smoke escape. "the question is how."

"Common Joey, guys, there's a way to get the key," Yugi said while clutching his teeth. He was panting through pain.

"Here, I'll help you. The rest of you try to find the key," Solomon said while running to his grandson who was in pain from the chains. He lifted Yugi's shirt and saw the chains tightly around Yugi's waist that were cutting painfully against his skin. "Wow, those chains are doing a number on ya."

"I know," Yugi muttered. "They hurt so bad, Grandpa."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Grandpa. The pharaoh and I got this. We know you will free us."

Solomon could easily see that Yugi purposely let Yami tie the chains around him. The grandfather knew his grandson and the pharaoh were closely bonded together. Ever since Yugi solved the millennium puzzle, he had always stuck with the pharaoh through the ups and the downs. It would not matter if Yami wanted to involve Yugi or not, he would always end up sticking around. Solomon smiled and held Yugi's chains, making them less painful.

"Thanks grandpa," Yugi thanked.

Detective David scanned the situation to find a way to free the young boy. The others were trying to think of a plan themselves. The key was inside the furnace and the only way to get it out was to climb down there. The group took turns in peeking down there before coughing a huge hunk of smoke. There was so much of it, you couldn't see what was in or out.

Seto stared at the smoke escape, and then smirked widely. He turned his head and stared at Yugi for a while. He felt a familiar presents inside Yugi and knew his _friend_ was inside the boy. Seto couldn't figure out how, but he felt it. There was no doubt that Yami's spirit was in the millennium puzzle.

"Listen geeks!" Seto called to everyone before they eyed him. "Jigsaw has to be stopped and some of us are going to have to go after him before he plans another game. Anybody want to take this guy down?"

"Hey! I ain't leaving my pal over here to die!" Joey shouted.

"Neither am I," Seto smirked with a low chuckle before his expression changed to normal. "But I think this detective here may beg to differ."

Detective David looked at Seto with curious eyes.

"Listen detective, we've survived Jigsaw's games before, we'll get Yugi out of here in no time. You and anyone else who wants to join along can chase that asshole before he harms anyone else," Seto said with a hint of a glare.

"I'll be coming too. I can always give that pharaoh some kicking after I give that Jigsaw a piece of my mind," Mai glared.

"I'm coming too," Bakura joined along.

The detective nodded before him and the two other kids joined along to catch Jigsaw. Seto smirked while thinking, _'I'm getting you out of here, Yugi. I still owe you my life.'_ Seto took a deep breath and dived into the smoke escape.

"Kaiba, what are you doing!" Joey shouted before hearing a few bangs. Yugi gasped.

_'KAIBA NO!'_ Yami shouted from inside Yugi's mind.

Yugi's mother gasped in horror as the gang waited and waited for anything to happen. Everyone waited for what seemed like an eternity. Very soon, there was a banging sound here and there and a loud screaming. Joey didn't even think that Seto could ever scream that loud or horrifying. His teeth started clattering like knives smashing together over and over again. Yugi could feel Yami's lump and his own. He was about to build up tears until the key was thrown out on top of the roof.

Everyone gasped as they heard more sounds, and then a trembling body crawling out of the smoke escape. Seto's flesh burned most of his skin that was exposed. The trench coat was gone, leaving a burned up shirt and pants with huge holes the size of Texas. Joey and Duke helped Seto onto the ground who was barely keeping his eyes open.

"I... at least I didn't burn my eyes. I was blind as a bat in there," Seto muttered.

_"Kaiba,"_ Yugi muttered before Joey unlocked the chains and he immediately changed into Yami. He ran over by his friend's side with tears built up under his eyes. "Seto. Please speak to me. I'm sorry for..."

"You've already said that, Yugi. Just stop Jigsaw already and let your geek squad send me to the Hospital," Seto glared. "You make sure Mokuba gets home safely."

"I will," Yami wept before wiping his tears and running toward the direction Detective David and the others went.

"YUGI!" Yugi's mom called to her son, or whom she thought was her son.

"I'll be fine. I have to stop Jigsaw before he harms anyone else. Please, take Seto to the hospital. I promise to be home for dinner," Yami promised.

_"NO!"_ Yugi's mom shouted. "I'm not losing my son to a psycho cereal killer!"

"You _won't_ lose your son."

"Then get back here and let's get out, Yugi Ashtin Moto!"

_"I'm not Yugi,"_ Yami replied. "I'm a pharaoh with responsibilities. One of them is to judge criminals by means of the shadow games and I'm not finished yet."

Yami left after that. Yugi's mother could not find a combat to that response. She knew in her heart that this man was not Yugi. He was a spirit inside the body of her son.

Detective David followed Jigsaw's tracks through the levels of floors. The warehouse had three floors and the trio was on the first. Jigsaw's laugh could be heard all around the room. The detective was willing to find Jigsaw by any means necessary. Detective David would never forget the day Jigsaw murdered his partner. His sacrifice will NOT be in vain.

Mai was more than determined to find Jigsaw and give him a taste of butt kicking. After sticking her in this bizzare game, Mai was ready for payback. She followed the detective, who seemed to know where he was going. He followed the laughing voice to an empty hallway.

"Ok, you sick, twisted bastard. It's time for you to go to justice," Detective David snarled.

"Ah, I knew you would follow me, detective," Jigsaw exclaimed. "That's why I prepared a way to kill you. It's too bad you never considered Yugi as both a victim and a _suspect_. You probably would've stopped this shadow game."

"I won't let you go any farther."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Detective David started shooting Jigsaw. The more the detective shot, the more he realized that he had already hit Jigsaw almost ten times. The bullets weren't affecting him.

"Detective, in this game, I'm immortal. I _cannot_ be killed," Jigsaw smirked evilly.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bakura gasped.

"I am not, Bakura. It's too bad your other half couldn't join along. That would've made this game more _fun_," Jigsaw smirked.

Jigsaw threw a large cleaver across the room and it hit Mai across her arm.

"AH!" Mai screamed.

"Mai!" Bakura screeched.

"That's enough!" Detective David shouted before he ran toward Jigsaw and he used a dagger to stab the detective on the calf.

Jigsaw used Detective David's weakness to quickly enter inside a closet for the detective to run into a trap. The detective limped quickly as if he was skipping down the hallway. He wasn't willing to give up on taking down Jigsaw no matter how difficult the situation was. He had been hunting down Jigsaw for far too long. He was going down if it was the last thing the detective could do.

Jigsaw smirked widely and evilly as Detective David came limping closer and closer. He had not foreseen the trap Jigsaw had placed in the middle of the hall. Detective David grew closer and closer. All of a sudden, he heard a beeping sound and the floor behind him exploded. The detective blew right out the door and he found himself panting and coughing on the porch of the warehouse.

The maniacal laugh echoed the room and hit Detective David on his face.

"It's time for you to die, detective," Jigsaw smirked as he stabbed a knife through Detective David's heart and his breath stopped with eye-sockets wide open. "Goodbye."

"Most people are grateful to be alive," Yami smirked behind Jigsaw. He turned his body and found Yami leaning against the wall with a dark smirk and crossed arms. His smirk then turned into a frown and a third eye glowed on his forehead. "... but not you. Not anymore. I knew you would _break the rules_ Jigsaw. Your obsession has drove you mad. You kill your victims for both revenge and satisfaction. Then again, that's the mind of a cereal killer like you."

"How did I..."

"You murdered outside instead of inside the warehouse," Yami replied before his third eye glowed brighter. "PENALTY GAME! YOU SHALL NOW FOREVER FEEL THE PAINS OF THE VICTUMS YOU PREVIOUSLY KILLED! In other words, I'm sending you to Hell and back."

A smirk grew wider on Yami's face before Jigsaw gasped from the changing backgrounds and finding himself dying through torture and horror.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M BUUUUUUURRRRRRRNING!" Jigsaw screamed loudly before Yami sighed and walked to the detective. A third eye appeared and his breath came back to him. The dagger was instantly gone.

Detective David panted hardly before noticing Jigsaw in his wild state-of-mind.

"You can arrest him now. Jigsaw won't be _himself_ for a while depending on if he gets a death sentence or not," Yami said. "Will you have him under control?"

"I will," Detective David promised while getting up. He was then stopped by Yami who looked at the detective with hard, cold, dark eyes.

"If I find that bastard in these parts, _I will_ kill him myself. I will not let the likes of him harm Yugi or his friends."

"I see," Detective David understood. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away."


	11. All's Well it Ends Well

**Here is where Yami reveals how he got involved in the first place. It's interesting actually. Let's see what you think. You think Yami's friends should be mad at him? Review please!**

_Yugi was walking on his way from school. He had such a long day and he was anxious to go back to the game shop, maybe help his grandpa. He had a bright smile on his face as he was skipping along the sidewalk on his way home. In his mind, he was thinking about maybe hanging out with Joey and Triston sometime._

_Yami happen to have floated beside Yugi since there was nothing else to do. Ever since Battle City, Yami has been inside the corner of Yugi's mind. Talking with Yugi would usually satisfy Yami, especially since Yugi was his closest companion._

_"What cha thinking about?" Yugi asked._

_"Nothing," Yami sighed._

_"Bored huh?" Yugi asked. "I don't blame ya. We haven't been having any adventures lately."_

_"You're telling me. I guess we can talk about that article we read about this _'Jigsaw Killer.'_"_

_"Why? Does he interest you or something?"_

_"Not really, but I'm wondering why he would be playing such cruel games against his victims. It seems that he's interested in gaining something from them."_

_"People usually say he's crazy."_

_"You'd have to be called a _cereal killer_ to be crazy. I mean, why cereal killer? It sounds like someone's trying to kill a box of cereal."_

_Yugi laughed while rolling his eyes. Yami oftentimes came up with the most interesting jokes. Yugi enjoyed that and having Yami for company. Even though there weren't any adventures, Yami always kept things interesting on the saddest of days. Yami thought the same with Yugi._

_Yami, then noticed a shadow from the alleyway. His eyes narrowed and stopped Yugi in his tracks. He turned to his friend with question._

_"There's a criminal up ahead. Tread cautiously," Yami warned. Yugi nodded and walked down the alleyway. He acted as if there was nobody following him._

_When Yami decided the location was perfect to make contact with the cereal killer, he gave Yugi the signal to change._

_"Who are you? Appear now!" Yami glared with his arms folded. "Unless you're up for a little game of Hide-And-Seek."_

_A man appeared from the shadows. He was tall and wore no hair on his head. Yami sensed this guy was _not well off in the head_. He showed a huge smirk as the cereal killer came closer to the King of Games._

_"You must be Yugi Moto. I've heard all about you. We are very much alike in the way we play our games," Jigsaw smirked widely._

_"You must be Jigsaw. I can tell that you are a gamer type," Yami said with his arms still folded. "Unfortunately, I'm not the victim you want. He is inside my puzzle and if you want him, you'll have to go through me."_

_"I see. _You_ must be the one who plays these so called _'shadow games.'_ How about we play one, you against me. Of coarse, if you're not _interested_, I might ask one of your friends to join along. The blondie seems like a player," Jigsaw asked with a dark smirk that could kill dozens of kittens._

_"Very well. I'll just be glad to watch you in defeat. What are the rules?" Yami asked keeping his smirk. Yugi's spirit was by his side._

'Be careful,'_ Yugi warned his friend with worry._

_"You're a very tough opponent, I will choose my victims to play my games. Though, they will involve your friends. I will set them up on some of the previous games I challenge to some of my victims. Neither of us can be killed, only the players. If your friends escape, you win and if they all die, then I win," Jigsaw explained. Yami kept his smile, knowing that there was going to be more. "Of coarse, I could always set them up anyways _without_ a Shadow Game. After all, challenging one of my games toward the King of Games won't be much of a challenge."_

_"Take them. I'll except the game under those terms," Yami agreed before turning toward Yugi._ 'Yugi, if I don't challenge him under these _conditions_, everyone will be in danger. The victims would usually die if they are alone, but if I can group our friends together, they stand a better chance.'_ "I also would like to challenge two of my friends of whomever I choose."_

'I know, pharaoh. I promise I'll help you catch this guy,'_ Yugi promised._

_"The game will start in the morning inside the warehouse by Forest Street. Nobody goes there anymore since Joey's former friends were given a penalty game and got arrested. The loser will die,_"_ Yami said. _"Let the games begin."

When Yami finished explaining to Detective David about how the young pharaoh got involved in the Shadow Game and how Jigsaw tried to make Yugi a victim, the detective nodded. It seemed that Yami's intentions were to protect his friends by any means necessary. Most people wouldn't choose this level, but it seemed wise. Detective David became very impressed. He smiled at the young pharaoh.

"Normally, I would have you arrested for this, but Jigsaw is not one to take lightly. In fact, I'm surprised you were able to do _any harm_ to him. Also, the courts wouldn't believe this anyways. I'll just take Jigsaw with me and make sure he goes to prison," Detective David promised. "One more question."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"You used _Yugi_ in third person. What is _he_ to you?"

"A very dear friend. He's also my partner and I'll protect him with my life and soul."

"I've never heard of a second personality talk about their other half like that. You're very unique."

"I'm actually not Yugi's _second personality_. I'm merely an ancient spirit who lived 3000 years ago in Egypt as pharaoh. I don't have any memories, but I'm on a journey to retrieve them back."

"I doubt the courts will believe _that_ either, but after this ordeal, I'll believe anything. I'll tell the courts know that you were a victim that merely survived a game by Jigsaw by playing a _game_ of your own. As for your _previous games_, I'll let the Japanese government deal with that."

Yami showed a smirk while crossing his arms. He automatically changed into Yugi and he showed a huge childish smile.

"Thank you so much, Detective David," Yugi grinned.

"No problem. Just hang onto that puzzle of yours. From the looks of it, it seems expensive. You're more than likely gonna run into trouble with that thing. Jigsaw is the least of your worries," Detective David said before taking Jigsaw into his car and leaving.

The others returned from the building, having missed the conversation with Yami and the detective. Yugi's mother came rushing in and held her son in her arms. Yugi held his mother back with a small smile on his childish face. Yugi's mother felt joy inside her heart. Her son was safe and _not_ harmed by Jigsaw.

The ambulance came by to pick up Seto, who was injured from the furnace. He held burns on most of his exposed skin and the doctors were able to treat him. Mokuba tagged along with his brother with tears streaming down his cheeks. Yugi assured the little twelve-year-old that Seto would be okay. Mokuba believed Yugi and left inside the ambulance with Seto.

Joey came outside along with his sister Serenity. She was crying on her brother's shoulder and felt terrified. Yami felt guilty for being _part of the problem_.

_'I wish there was something I could do. I don't think Joey will ever forgive me,'_ Yami said saddened.

"Serenity," Yugi called as Serenity turned her head to see the _Yugi she knew_. The young girl wiped her tears and stared at Yugi. "Please don't hate Yami. I know he can be scary at first glance, but he's not a bad guy. He challenges Shadow Games to judge criminals like Jigsaw. That's his duty as pharaoh. He was only doing his job. He never meant any harm."

"Were you scared of _the other Yug_?" Joey asked with a small smile. Serenity stared at the ground before Joey brushed his sister's hair from her face. "It's okay. Yugi was scared of him too, at first. Come to find out, he's only scary when you get on his bad side, but when you get on his good side, he's the coolest guy on the planet. I think this is the first time some of us have seen _the other Yugi_ judge criminals into shadow games and not the other way around. Most people would think he _was_ like Jigsaw."

"Now that I think about it, he could be mistaken for acting like Jigsaw when in _that_ state," Tea chuckled.

"Yeah, but there's a difference. When Yami challenges someone to a shadow game, he judges their hearts. To do that, he has to be at a curtain state-of-mind or he will easily lose. One of the most important things to playing the game you challenge a criminal to is to _have fun with it_," Yugi said.

"Well, you can tell that Yami of yours that I wasn't having any _fun_ whatsoever and if he shows up, I'm ready to kick his ass," Mai glared with her arms crossed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home," Bakura mentioned.

"Me too. That was one heck of an adventure," Joey agreed while stretching.

"Yugi, tell Yami I said _'thank you'_ and _'I'm not afraid of him,'_" Serenity told Yugi as he showed a childish smile and his millennium puzzle glowed before changing into Yami.

"Your welcome," Yami said. Serenity turned her head and smiled.

"So, you must be _the other Yugi_. Let me tell you one thing I..." Mai started angrily.

"We all know Mai," Joey said while rolling his eyes. "Yami was a jerk for putting us into this mess, blah, blah, blah and we almost got ourselves killed, blah, blah, blah."

"And I truly am sorry, Mai. It's not easy having responsibilities and if Jigsaw was to be stopped other ways other than involving all of you, I would've chosen that rout. I doubt if I'll have to involve you guys again to any shadow game unless I'm _not_ the one challenging it," Yami promised. "Anyways, I have to go visit Seto and see how he's doing. I owe him my life."

"Uh Yug," Joey called with a dumbfounded look.

"Yes."

"Did you just call Kaiba _Seto_?"


End file.
